Odyssey of Kasumi
by Imperial Outcast
Summary: A DOAXBV yuri fic that chronicles the events of Kasumi finding her sensuality in the most awkward of ways! This part of the story is now over and continues in Exodus of Kasumi. NEW STORY ALERT! CHAPTER 8 FOR DETAILS, POSTS THIS FRIDAY!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope, don't have copyright of anything Tecmo here. Anything else is all me.

Note: This story is rated M for strong sexual content involving female/female pairings, and for strong language. These themes are not presented to be exploitive or mean-spirited, just all in good fun. If these themesare upsetting toyou in anyway, feel free to not read. If not, feel free to enjoy

Acknowledgment: preps to the guy who wrote the Twisted Vacation stories, you gaveus alla whole new genre to work with.

CHAPTER ONE

So there I was, on a plane to Zack Island to participate in what I thought to be the fourth DOA tournament. Boy, was I wrong... Little did I know that I was about to endure the most awkward and life-changing two weeks of my life. Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kasumi, I'm a seventeen year old runaway shinobi from Japan. I won the first DOA tournament by killing an evil man named Raidou whom I sought vengeance on for paralyzing my brother Hayate.

However, my revenge backfired on me. Now both of my siblings, Hayate and my half-sister Ayane, want me dead... But that is a totally different story.

Now that the formal introducing shit is out of the way (yes, I did just swear. Trust me, you don't know how much this trip changed me), we can move on back to where I began from. I was inside the plane about to descend to Zack Island, and over the intercom the captain suddenly announced, "If you look to your right you can see the beautiful Zack Island."

All the girls who were on the plane with me rushed over to the right side of the plane and looked out the windows, myself included. It was a glorious sight, with many exotic beaches, shops, hell... even a ferris wheel. But if there was one thing that I found disturbing... "What the hell is a three hundred foot golden statue of Zack doing there?" pro-wrestler/ model/ movie star Tina Armstrong asked with a look of confusion on her face.

Now wait, slow down for a bit... Allow me to introduce everyone to you.

See that overly preppy Chinese chick with hair tied up in braids? Her name is Leifang, someone who loves everybody and that and no one could hate.

Next we have the half-Japanese, half American Hitomi, an eighteen year old karate student out to prove herself.

Then we have Helena Douglas, daughter of the famous leader of DOATEC, and someone who knows something about my brother's memory loss and of a strange project called "Epsilon" or something.

Ah, I brought up this person before. The only one of us who had clearly been deflowered, Tina Armstrong. A woman whom I've given up determining her profession who hates her concerned father and is the only woman whom is rumored to have slept with Zack...! Wow... Moving along!

Tall, cold, and brutal... Assassin Christie would even make the toughest of men want to cut their own genitalia off if only to avoid her wrath. She is rumored to have killed Helena's mother, but I would save that title for the bitch that I introduce next...

My half-sister Ayane, a purple haired pain-in-the-ass who will do anything to get her way whether it be through murder or otherwise. She has wanted to kill me for quite some time, but I have always manged to outplay that bitch's attempts.

Now that we're all acquainted, let's skip ahead a bit.

The plane landed gracefully on the water next to a wooden pier, and on the pier stood a well dressed Zack with a midget next to him who was dressed in the same attire as him.

"Look boss, ze plane!" I think I heard him say.

Nah, too much boring introduction stuff. Already went through enough of that...

Ah, let's pick it up from here. I was now lounging on the bed in my hotel room clad in a crimson red bikini wearing white sandals and a white skirt. I was beat from the long-ass plane flight and wanted to rest a bit. I had read my book that I had brought for a little while, but soon I was bored of that so I decided to take a little nap.

Being the longing bitch that I was back then, kept thinking about my brother... and why he still felt obligated to kill me so.

I knew that I should've probably asked a hotel assistant about the tournament details, so I got up to leave the room when suddenly a knock came at my door. I opened it up to see Helena, of all people, standing there. She was wearing a blue bikini with matching blue sandals.

"Oh... hello, Helena. What can I do for you?"

She then quickly whispered into my ear, "This tournament is a shame... Zack just brought all of us girls here to show this date of his that he could remain faithful to her! I heard it from this friend of Tina's who is staying here named Lisa."

She then nodded to me and walked off.

I was shocked, and felt like I had been betrayed. I then closed my door, locked it, and then sat with my back against it.

Suddenly Ifound myself deeply upset... I was looking forward to finally confronting Hayate and setting the record straight with him.

Aftershedding a tear or two, suddenly I realized something... I was away from the normal dangers and sadness I constantly had to endure in my runaway shinobi life back in Japan. I was at a beautiful island, full of interesting activities to do and events to partake in. I whipped my eyes, stood up, and brushed myself off.

I then put on a pair of black sunglasses and a white hat and walked out of my room, curious of what there was to do at this island.

I walked to the lobby to see Hitomi clad in a green string-bikini with black skirt on talking to Helena about the trick that had been pulled on them.

I approached them, to which Helena then said, "Ah, I already explained it to Kasumi here."

Hitomi then walked up to me and screamed, "That fucker! I can't god-damn believe he would pull some shit like this!"

I tried to calm her down, "Hey, relax, It's not like he's trying to bed us or anything. He's just trying to impress this girl he's with."

Hitomi then looked up at the ceiling and sighed, "I need to cool off... Anyone up for the hot tub?"

Me and Helena both shrugged, why not? We walked out of the hotel and to the pool area. It was still quite early at 11:00 A.M., so we decided not to stay in the hot tub for that long.

After me and Hitomi slipped off the skirts we were wearing, we all slipped into the tub, the heat immediately going all through our bodies. I sighed in ecstasy once I got comfortable.

A waiter then approached us with three martinis, I shook my head at the offer because I knew that I was under-age, but even though Hitomi was as well, she gladly accepted his offer and gulped it down. Helena shrugged at me and took a glass herself.

Next thing you know Hitomi was wasted after four glasses and Helena had left because of how disturbing she had become. I laughed nervously and looked at my invisible watch, "Gee Hitomi, look at the time... I should take you to your room now don't you think?"

Hitomi then through herself onto me, pressing her chest against mine and drawing a quick gasp from me. She looked me dead in the eye, "Sure, Kasumi. I kinda wanted to show you my room anyway..."

She then without warning pressed her lips against mine, I tried to shrug her away from me but suddenly I find myself closing my eyes and taking in her kiss. I wrapped my arms around her neck and pressed myself against her. I didn't know what I was doing, my body just seemed to take control of itself. I pulled us under the water while still wrapping my lips around hers, my sunglasses and hat falling off me in the process, we both opened our eyes at the same time and gazed into each other. I didn't know if it was the alcohol that was making Hitomi do this, but it would upset me if it was.

We then rose out of the water, our wet bodies still pressed against each other. We then realized exactly what we wanted, or at east, what I wanted.

We got out of the hot tub, grabbed our belongings, walked back into the hotel and took the elevator back to my room, for Hitomi was so shit-faced she had forgotten which floor or room number was staying at.

Once we were in and the door was locked, Hitomi suddenly pressed me against the wall and began moving her mouth and tongue all over my face and firmly pressing her palms on my cheeks, making me gasp in excitement. She then quickly lifted her knee between my legs and began to rub against my covered womanhood, making me moan into her mouth. She then took my arms into her grasp, lifted them up into the air above my head and slammed them against the wall, making me let out a slight squeal. She looked into my eyes with an evil look and sly smile then began to kiss and suck on my neck while sticking her right index finger into my mouth.

I closed my eyes and willingly sucked on the finger, the smell of the hand lotion she had used that day filling my nostrils. Hitomi continued kissing down my neck and onto my collarbone, when she reached the straps to my top. She slowly removed her finger from my mouth and looked into my face as she reached behind my back and undid the tie in the back.

As the top slid from my body and my ample breasts became exposed, I let out a deep pant as I looked into Hitomi's eyes before I pressed my lips against hers and slid my tongue into her mouth. She explored my mouth for a short period of time and then grabbed me away from her and threw me in the opposite direction. My feet collided with the bottom of the bed and I fell back first onto the mattress, my breasts slightly bouncing in the process. Hitomi slowly walked up to me and quickly opened my legs with her knees. I felt like I needed to say something...  
"I've never..."  
"Shut up."

She then removed her top as well and I gazed on her perfectly sized a tanned bosoms. Hitomi then reached down and circled her finger around my belly-button before climbing into the gap of my legs and pressing her chest against mine. She sucked on my tongue one last time, "You're quite the novice... Don't worry, I'm quite one myself." She then cutely giggled and quickly grabbed my ass, making me gasp in delight.

I knew then that Hitomi was totally hammered. She then slowly went down passed my chest and kissed my right nipple, making my back arch. She then went further down and quickly pressed her thumb against my covered clit, making me shriek and buck my hips. She then ran her tongue down my stomach and pulled my bikini bottom down my legs, I was now fully nude in front of her. Hitomi opened my legs up again and eyed my shaved flower.

"Please Hitomi. Make me remember this..."

Hitomi then slowly went down and teased me by rubbing her chin against the outer folds. My heart began pounding so hard that I could almost hear it. Hitomi then dug in, tonguing me in ever direction and sucking with a distinct rhythm. I moaned loudly and arched my back as Hitomi wrapped her arms around my legs and buried herself into me.

I close my eyes and screamed while grabbing Hitomi's head with my hands, pushing her deeper into my cunt. I finally couldn't take anymore and blew, to which Hitomi gladly lapped up my nectar while massaging my pussy with her lips and mouth.

After she was done she removed her bikini bottom and lied on top of me, seemingly satisfied with what she had done. She kissed my mouth, giving me a taste of myself, "Hmmm, I hope you taste as good as me Hitomi."

She just smiled, "You'll know soon enough..."

As we pulled the covers over us and decided to take a nap, I thought it couldn't get any better than this, but I was very wrong... This was grade-school compared to the next slue of events that occurred to me over the next two weeks. But, as of then, I just peacefully drifted to sleep, Hitomi's nude body pressed against mine.

END OF CHAPTER

Yep, this is just the beginning of what I hope to be a long and well received story. I need your reviews though to inspire me! If it's great, then say so! If it sucks (no pun intended), then still tell me! Your reviews make it possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Does anyone here own what they write about?

Note: I messed up in Chapter 1 saying that Hitomi was half-American instead of half-German. She will be referred as half-German from now on, and hell, because Kasumi called her half-American, I'll tag a little joke onto it explaining why she called her that.

Previously on Kasumi's Odyssey: So our favorite runaway shinobi bedded our favorite half-Japanese, half-German karate student Hitomi sees readers quickly flip back to chapter one ...Anyway, yep they did the nasty. But why? Desperation? Drunkenness? Lust? Our lust for it to happen? All of the above? All the answers to these questions and more in Kasumi's Odyssey Chapter 2!

CHAPTER TWO

My eyes opened to gaze upon the clock on my nightstand, it said 3:30 P.M.

"SHIT! I overslept!" Was my initial reaction. I then turned over to see Hitomi gazing at me with the covers tightly wrapped around her naked body,

"My-my, we sleep together once and already you're talking like me." She giggled.

I then looked under the covers to see my naked body with Hitomi's close to mine, then it all "came" back to me. "Hitomi, did we...?"

"Fuck? Why yes of course. But technically, I fucked you, you did shit to me."

I then rested my head against my pillow and slapped my forehead, "I guess you're sober now, huh?" Hitomi giggled, "I guess so, just spent two hours puking into your toilet."

Part of me was relieved that Hitomi was true when we had our morning of passion, but it then occurred to me, "Now what would happen? Would me and Hitomi be... lovers!" Suddenly Hitomi broke my thought, "Hey chicken-shit, you still awake? Come on I'm hungry, let's go the buffet!"

I then yawned and shrugged, "Sure, why not?" I then threw the covers off my naked body and covered myself with a white bathrobe. Hitomi got out of bed and I watched her silky self as she put on a bathrobe herself and sighed as her precious parts were covered.

She then turned to me, "Are you ready?" I nodded, "Yep!"

We walked out of the room and engaged into a conversation of just what we could classify what we had just done while we walked down the hallway toward the lobby.

"So it wasn't something totally meaningful right?" I began.

"Right, but it wasn't something totally meaning-less."

"Uh..."

"It wasn't a full out "I love you" fuck, nor a "Just for the hell of it!" fuck. It was a passionate, heart-felt good-time that we could do very often without worrying."

"That sounds very American, Hitomi. Aren't you half-American?"

"Half-German..."

"Same thing. So do we plan on doing this again?"

"What do you think?"

"Oh hell yeah!"

We then laughed out loud and put an arm around each other's shoulders. We shared a playful kiss and continued walking down the hallway.

We came into the buffet room to see Helena sitting by herself in the same blue bikini I had seen her in earlier reading a newspaper. We nodded to each other with a smile and approached her. She seemed rather surprised when weplopped down in the seats right next to her. "Oh... It's you two again. You disappeared for awhile and got me kind of worried."

Hitomi then gently caressed her shoulder and smile, "Nah, we just decided to "let out" some steam from Zack's whole asshole-antic." I slightly shook my head, "Come on now Hitomi, without Zack we wouldn't have "come" to know each other!" We then both busted out laughing, confusing Helena and almost making her want to leave.

She tried to get up, but Hitomi quickly sat her back down.

"Anyway, you kinda left the hot tub back there really abruptly. How come?" Hitomi asked with a cute tone in her voice, making me curious as to where she was trying to get at. "Uh, for the same reason I want to leave now..."

I followed Hitomi example and slightly opened my bathrobe, revealing my left breast. Helena gulped as she saw it. I faked a "what?" and Helena then quickly stood up a left the buffet room with a horrified look on her face. I then tucked myself back into my bathrobe and me and Hitomi lounged on the chairs around the table. I couldn't believe how much fun that was, "Wow, Hitomi! I didn't know how much fun that could be!" Hitomi then took a piece of the chocolate cake that was on the table that Helena had been eating a then nodded, "I bet! You don't seem to get out much, do you?" I then shook my head, "Afraid not..."

Hitomi then had a great idea and almost choked on the piece of cake she was chewing, "Kasumi! I got it!" I then shook my head and leaned closer to her, "What!" She then whispered into my ear, "I bet that we could bed every single girl here within the two weeks we're here for!"

I then rolled my eyes, "Please Hitomi, not all the girls here are like that..." Hitomi shook her head and explained, "Think about it Hitomi, two weeks without any possibility of nailing a "real" guy unless he's, well, Zack... And no "real" privacy to flip your bean or to play three knuckle shuffle! Its only a matter of time before it happens regardless of what we do!" I then started to catch her drift, "Yeah... But we'll need to do a test first."

Hitomi then thought about the same person I was... Helena.

We carefully constructed a plan and then nodded to each other. Together we left the room and asked an assistant which room Helena was staying at and then headed for it.

As we stood in front of her door, Hitomi ran by the plan with me again and then asked, "Okay, which do you prefer to suck on; nipples or clit?" I then thought about it for a second and said, "I don't know, clit?" Hitomi quickly nodded, "Good, cause I'll suck anything." We knew that this wasn't going to be easy, but here went nothing. Hitomi knocked on the door. "Coming." We heard her say. We then heard foot steps rush up to the door and stand up on their tippy-toes as if she was peering through the peep-hole.

"Oh, hell no..." She said out loud. "Come on, Helena. We just want to apologize for acting so weird..." Hitomi lied. There was a brief silence and then the door unlocked. Helena opened it up and quickly said, "Speak..." Hitomi then opened the door fully, grabbed my hand and led us both into her room. "Wow, what is a nice room you have here!" Hitomi quickly said.

"Make yourself at home..." Helena said sarcastically. Hitomi then sat me down on a couch and sat down on it herself. Helena was still wearing that same damn blue bikini. "Hey Helena, why are you still wearing that same damn blue bikini?" I asked with a seductive smile on my face. Helena then cocked her head, to which I found very appealing, "Um, I've only had it on for about six hours..." Hitomi then got up and approached her with a smile on her face, "Six hours? With your tastes I would think that you've changed every "two" hours. How about I help?"  
Helena then quickly gulped as Hitomi got closer, "Uh... I need a drink." She quickly said and ran out of her room.

Hitomi then stomped her feet, "Shit! This plan isn't working!" I then walked up to her and kissed her mouth, "Don't worry, we're just not playing it right. Think about it; we walk into her room uninvited and nearly naked, suddenly you try to undress her. How is she supposed to act?" Hitomi then nodded and rested her forehead against mine, "So what do you suppose we do?" I then smiled, "When she comes back we'll invite her to the indoor hot tub, no one ever goes to the indoor hot tub at this hour... We then get changed ourselves and then meet her there. Then the fun begins!" Hitomi then licked her tongue around my lips and giggled, "I like your style... good plan."

Helena softly walked back into the room with a bottled soft drink in her hand about two minutes later. "Welcome back!" Hitomi shouted, scaring the hell out of her and making her spill her soft drink."Oh... You two are still here." She stated, rolling her eyes and cursing under her tongue.

"Well, of course stupid! We wouldn't just up and leave without letting you know!" Hitomi explained. I then sighed and wrapped my arms around Hitomi, "But unfortunately, we really must be leaving. But hey, we'll be by the indoor hot tub if you wanna join us!" Helena then chuckled as she led us out the door, "...And why the hell would I even consider it?"As we exited the room we were at a loss for words. I then did the only thing I could thing of and quickly kissed Helena on the lips before she closed the door on us. We then quickly ran off, laughing our asses off. While heading back to my room to change, and I decided to strike up a conversation on the way back,

"So then, do you think that got her interested at all?"

"Don't know, only time will tell."

"Speaking of which, what time is it?"

"Don't know... You said you had a wrist watch didn't you?"

"Uh... no."

"Well I have one on anyway. Ah, 4:05 in the P.M."

"If she's there and we pull this off, what time should we be done by do you think?"

"How about 7:30?"

"Sounds good to me."

We then went into my room, disrobed, and put own different bikinis. Hitomi was about the same size as me so it really didn't matter if she wore mine. I chose a black string bikini while Hitomi chose a blue strapless one that had a tie in the back with a tropical wrap around the waist. We then nodded at one another and left the room, the games had begun...

Note: There you have it; Chapter 2. Decided to go a little soft on this chapter because I want the next one to be a real doozie! Remember to please give me your thoughts on the story, and the nextchapter will be up in no time!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: ...I mean really now, come on!

Note: lol. Yep, I knew the cussing wouldn't go down well. To tell the truth, I never intended it to get so bad, but I am going through a tough break up at the time (sigh), so it only came natural, eh. I'll tone it down from now on. But don't worry, I'm only toning the language.

Previously:So, Hitomi and Kasumi have vowed to go on a sexual escapade during their two weeks on Zack Island and try to bed every DOA girl in that time. Their first target is Helena, and so far their first attempt failed, and now they try and lean in for the kill with their second attempt. Will they succeed? And DON'T let me catch you skipping till the end! I'll sick my newly found ex on you! ...bitch... ANYWHO, on to the story!

CHAPTER THREE

I was ahead of Hitomi as we headed towards the indoor spa area, even though the sandals I was wearing had a bigger heel on them. Hitomi then caught up with me,"So then, what angle are we going to play?" I then thought about it and nodded, "Well now... I think your aggressive, volatile style and language was kinda putting her off a bit... Typical half-American."

"Half-German, Kasumi."

"Same thing."

Hitomi then got back to the task at hand, "Okay, so forget the aggressiveness. What should I do?" I then looked at her seductively and pressed my body against hers while explaining, "Play the sensitive, sensual type. Let her come on to you, not the other way around." I then wrapped my arms around Hitomi's neck and went closer to her and slowly began to slide my other hand down into her bikini bottom. She gasped as my thumb found it's target and pressed against her clit. She moaned and tried to kiss me, but I quickly pulled away, drawing a look of shock from her. I then nodded in excitement, "See what I mean?"

Hitomi, still in a sense of shock and pre-orgasm, sighed in acknowledgment, "I guess, but you didn't have to be so mean about it!" I then shrugged with a smile, "Eh, some of my sister had to have worn off on me." I then thought about what I just said and became slightly upsetand realized something, "If we plan on bedding everyone here... That would mean that sooner or later Hitomi would bring up my sister. I guess I'll just have to wait and see how that turns out." I thought to myself. Hitomi then noticed how upset I was, "Hey, are you alright?" I faked a smile and nodded. Hitomi then put her hands around my waist and rested her chin on my shoulder, "Don't worry, Kasumi. If we pulls this off anything that's bothering you will be as nothing." She then kissed my neck and licked up my ear, making me arch my back and press my neck against her shoulder.

We reached the spa area to see a single janitor and the one, the only; Helena Douglas, spread out on a lounge chair wearing a white string bikini. She saw us and sat up, "Well, then. If it isn't you two. Come, sit with me." We were a little shocked that she wasn't running away from us, much less inviting us over to sit with her. Nonetheless we gladly accepted her offer and sat down in the chairs opposite of her.

I tried to start up a conversation, "So then, uh... you actually showed up?" Hitomi then quickly said something to correct me, "She means she's surprised you decided to spend time with us after how mean we were to you before." Helena then shrugged and looked at me with a sly smile and a lifted eyebrow, "No, it was really quite interesting. After months and months of dull DOATEC work it's quite a relief to meet two people as lively as you." She then licked her upper lip and winked at me, "Especially you..."

What the hell was this? A minute ago she was more cranky then a woman on her period who had scoliosis, now she seemed to be willing to try anything with us. While it made me raise an eyebrow, to Hitomi it was a green light. Hitomi then smiled and whispered into Helena's ear, "You know, maybe it's because you don't know us that well is why you find us so annoying." Helena then moved her head towards Hitomi and then gently placed her hand on her cheek, making Hitomi close her eyes in comfort. She then turned her gaze and looked at me as she began to slowly lick up Hitomi's chin and around her lips, getting a sigh in ecstasy from her. Hitomi leaned her head back and opened her mouth as Helena then sat further up and began to passionately kiss her while still looking at me. I gulped and began to rub my collarbone as Helena then gently pressed her other hand onto Hitomi's right breast, getting another gasp from her.

The janitor, who had stopped cleaning the floor and was watching all of this go down, couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the room, searching for the first bathroom...

I chuckled for a second and then my jaw nearly dropped when Helena then removed her hand from Hitomi's breast and then moved to her belly area and used her index finger to do circles around her belly-button, I knew what would be coming soon. Helena pressed her tongue into Hitomi's mouth, removed her hand from her cheek, and laid her down onto the chair she was sitting on by pressing down on her shoulder. Hitomi arched her back as Helena then slowly slid her hand down into Hitomi's bikini bottom, almost like the way I did it, only better. Hitomi gasped loudly into Helena's mouth when she began to rub her clit with her fingers, making Hitomi's back arch higher into the air and forcing her to grab Helena's wrist to increase the pleasure. Helena slid one of her fingers into Hitomi's opening and made her shout out as she began slowly moving her finger inside and out.

"OH GOD!" Hitomi shouted out as Helena pushed her thumb into the folds as well. My guess is that Hitomi probably hadn't been touched like that before, as she had told me that she was quite inexperienced at this kind ofthing. Still, I myself at the time was getting very hot and moved my hand down to area between my legs. Helena removed her hand from Hitomi's bikini and slid her finger into Hitomi's mouth, letting her have a taste of herself. Hitomi smiled and gladly took her finger into her mouth and suckled all the nectar off it. Helena then looked at me and smiled, "Don't worry, you'll get your turn soon." I slowly nodded, as my hand was still rubbing my private area, but in my mind a slight "damn it!" was present. Hitomi then took a deep swallow as Helena began to kiss down her neck and onto her upper chest. She then got to her breasts and then looked up at Hitomi, who was now breathing rather deeply.

Helena then stood up, walked over to the end of Hitomi's chair, kneeled, and quickly opened up Hitomi's legs, drawing a quick gasp from Hitomi and making her arch her back again. Helena then climbed into the opening and pressed her body against Hitomi's. She then reached behind Hitomi and untied her top while kissing her mouth. Helena gazed upon Hitomi's orbs and threw the top to the side.

Hitomi moaned as Helena began kissing and massaging her breasts, tonguing around the erect nipples and grabbing the flesh. Hitomi arched her neck and cooed loudly, making Helena quicken the pace. I watched on beginning to feel slightly jealous. After all, didn't it seem like Helena was more interested in me?Ah well, guess I would be left waiting for my turn. Helena kissed the left breast one last time and then began to go lower, licking down Hitomi's stomach as she descended. Hitomi closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Helena found the side ties to her bikini. She first brushed the wrap from her legs and then untied the strings, not keeping her eyes of Hitomi's face, for she wanted to see how good she was making Hitomi feel. Helena wrapped her hand around Hitomi's untouched ass and with the other removed the bikini, then grabbed her legs and quickly opened them up. Hitomi was now all hers.

Without warning Helena plunged her face into Hitomi's cunt, growling and throbbing her head left and right while moving her tongue up and down. Hitomi squealed insanely and lifted her back and knees, while slamming her head against the lounge chair. Helena wrapped her arms around Hitomi's legs and held then down as she continued her assault on Hitomi's pussy. Hitomi ran her hands through Helena's hair and screamed out, "OH HEL...HELENA!" I looked around to make sure no one was over-hearing this and peeking through the door's window. Helena then found the clitoris and began to suck hard on Hitomi's flower, making her grab the lounge chair's sides to preventbreaking her back from over-arching it. Hitomi gave one last extended moan before blowing out, cumming all over Helena's face and collapsing against the chair.

Helena lapped up the fluids on her face and patted Hitomi on the leg. Hitomi began breathing heavily while smiling out of pure pleasure. Helena then got up and approached me. Grabbing my hand she led me to the hot tub, to which I gladly got in. Helena then took off her top and untied her bikini, quickly becoming fully nude in front of me. She then sat next to me in the hot tub and smiled at me. I just gulped, for I did not know what she was planning. Suddenly I felt a quick tug at my ass, and Helena lifted her hand to reveal my bikini bottom's in her hand. I then slyly replied by removing my top, making us both wet and exposed to each other.

Helena then smiled and sat up on the edge of the hot tub and laid down on it, opening up her legs and revealing her shaved entrance to me. Ileaned incloser and closer to her cunt, not knowing how I should start. Helena then got impatient and grabbed my head and slammed my mouth into her. I licked and sucked as hard and as best as I could, taking their examples and wrapping my arms around her legs. When Helena arched her back and shouted my name in midst a squeal, I knew I was doing something right. I then did a long lick upward and blew into her entrance, making her back arch and wrap her legs around my head while playing with her nipples. I licked then sucked and then mixed them up a bit, my grand-finale being hard lick up followed by a hard suck. Helena then grabbed my head, lifted her legs,and came all over me. The feeling was incredible, her fluids descending down my body and into the hot tub's water. I then stood up, seeing Hitomi passed out on the lounge chair and Helena laying on the stone edge of the hot tub. Helena then opened her eyes and looked at me, "Wait... I need to return the favor."

I then laid down next to her and she managed to climb onto my body and began to finger me wildly. I screamed and shook my head in ecstasy as she penetrated me with her finger. She then slid two more fingers in and smiled at my gasping face. I then came, and rolled over back into the hot tub, feeling all sorts of sensual vibes going through my body. I for once felt completely... at ease.

We walked out of th e spa room with our bathing suits in hand with towels wrapped around our bodies.

"So Helena, can we stay with you tonight?" Hitomi asked.

Helena smiled, "Of course! After all the fun I just had with you two, do you think I would just be satisfied with just that? It shouldn't even be an option whether you can stay with me or not."

Hitomi then whispered into my ear, "Score!" I then smiled and nodded.

But in the back of my mind, I still questioned what Helena's motives were. Why did she get so friendly all of a sudden? Was she always just this friendly and was just getting off to a rough start in the day? My thinking was that it had to do with my brother and project Epsilon, something I would definitely bring up if we were to stay with Helena that night. But little did I know just how many thing would happen that night...

END OF CHAPTER THREE

Note: Hope this will satisfy you for awhile. I'm taking a break from this story to write another one, and no it's not DOA or yuri. Remember, if I get a lot of reviews, I'll probably write the next chapter sooner than later because I'll know how much this story means to you. And don't worry, my (cough) girlfriend (ahem) issues won't slow down the process at all, so until then, see ya.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: ... (sigh)

Note: Phew, feels great to be writing this story again. I took take time off to write my other story (if you want to see it just click on my name), to get over my girlfriend issues, and to decide what should happen next in the story. But finally here it is in all it's glory; Kasumi's Odyssey: Chapter 4!

Previously: Success! Hitomi and Kasumi have past their trial and have had sex with Helena, score! Even better, the blonde bombshell is inviting them to stay at her room for the night. Hitomi is very enthusiastic, whereas Kasumi is a little skeptic of Helena's motives and sudden change in attitude. What is truly going on in Helena's mind? Who will the next target be? Read on and find out...

CHAPTER FOUR

Me, Hitomi, and Helena continued walking down the hotel hallway to her room. Clad only in white beach towels, we were getting all kinds of stares and even some deep gulps from the hotel staff, to which we just had to giggle at. Helena then stopped and walked up her room door. "Well here we are, you both can get changed back into your bathing suits and then we'll go get your pajamas from your rooms, if of course you wear that kinda thing..." Hitomi then giggled, "Yea, we do... I guess we aren't that comfortable just yet to wear nothing to sleep." Helena then shot us a wink, "But maybe I am..." We then entered her room and she directed us to her bathroom. When we got into it and we were amazed by how large and fancy this bathroom was compared to ours. We then eyed one thing at the same time, the bathtub. We nodded at each other and disrobed, then walked over to the bathtub and turned on the hot water, then let the tub slowly fill up. As me and Hitomi chuckled at how long it was taking and how impatient we were to get to it, my shinobi instincts could hear Helena talking... on the phone? With whom?

I then shook my head free of those thoughts and noticed that the tub was filled. I first poured in some cinnamon scent oil that was next to the sink into the tub, then crawled in and laid down on my back. Hitomi turned off the water and then smiled at me while climbing in herself, cooing a little from how hot the water was. She pressed her back onto my chest and laid on top of me, her bottom resting gently on my crotch area. I kissed her neck and wrapped my arms around her waist as the cinnamon aroma filled our nostrils. Hitomi rested her head against my shoulder and kissed my mouth. I then had to ask her something,

"Hitomi?"

"Yes, what is it?" she asked while caressing her palm against my cheek. To which I closed my eyes and sighed,

"I really can't believe how much me and you have grown together today, and I hope that we can remain friends after this whole ordeal is over..."

"Don't worry, Kasumi. I'll always see you as a friend no matter what, so you can cut it out already and ask your question."

"What are we going to do about my sister, is she a target as well? I was going to put this off until it came up on its on, but..." Hitomi then kissed my forehead and smiled, "If it bothered you that much you should of said something. I really don't mind, as I don't trust her either..." I smiled and licked her earlobe while caressing her inner-leg, causing her to slightly arch through the water and close her eyes.

After we were done we climbed out of the bath, opened up the tub drain, and dried each other off. After we put our bikinis back on, we exited to find Helena standing there in a denim miniskirt and a white tanktop. To our surprise she just smiled and said, "Alright, let's go!" I was curious, "You're... like... not surprised it took so long for us to get changed?"

"Nah, I assumed you guys screwed each other in my bathtub when I heard the water running, so no harm done!"

She then opened up her door and said, "After you..." Now I could see it in Hitomi's eyes that even she knew that something was wrong. As we walked towards my room, Helena couldn't help but continue to sound overly happy and creepy, "So then, did you guys, like, have sex after I left the hot Tub this morning? I mean after that indoor hot tub thing I can see why but you would, but still!" Me and Hitomi just nervously nodded. Helena then giggled and continued walking in front of us, "We'll go to Hitomi's room after Kasumi's." Hitomi then tried to explain, "But Helena, I'm only an inch taller than Kasumi and I could probably wear her..."

"Nonsense Hitomi, we will go to your room afterwards."

Hitomi was now really kinda freaked as was I, but we assumed that maybe she was drunk or something and went along with it. After getting my pink jammies that had Hello Kitty on them in my room, we then traveled to Hitomi's room to get hers. As me and Hitomi walked into her room, Helena decided to stay out. I had never been in Hitomi's room before, but it looked just the same quality as mine. She then picked out her light-blue jammies from her bag and suggested that we get changed here. Nothing really sensual happened, how sexy can putting pajamas on over your bathing suit be, anyway? After finishing we then smiled at one another and walked out of the room.

As we walked out we suddenly saw Ayane standing in front of us with a group of ninjas dressed as staff members around her. We then saw Helena standing next to the bitch with a sly smile on her face. "Helena? What the fuck?" Hitomi shouted. Helena then smiled, "You dumb bitches are so gullible! Kasumi, I know your brother was part of Epsilon, and that you were also used to make the clones! Now, with Ayane's willing help, you will not only give me samples of your blood, but you will also tell me everything you know about Hayate's whereabouts!" I glared at my sister, "So that's it, huh? You'll even put the shinobi code behind you and become a mercenary to get at me!" The bitch just laughed, "Come on, sister. You knew this day would come! Alright my ninjas, attack!"

the ninjas then charged us both. I quickly back flipped and kicked one in the mouth, knocking him out and sending him against the wall. One tried to punch Hitomi, but she quickly grabbed his wrist and snapped it, followed by a quick kick to his gut. I then ran up to the last one and did my infamous jump-on-your-face-with-my-crotch move and slammed his head into the ground. Me and Hitomi then leaned against each other's back and did a fighter's taunt. Ayane then saw what had happened and quickly flipped us the bird before running away, while Helena gulped and lowly got on her knees. How 'bout that, two girls in their pajamas just opened a massive can of whoop-ass.

Me and her then noticed Helena, nodded at each other, and approached her. "So who's the dumb bitch now?" Helena then began begging, "Please, please! I'm sorry, so so sorry! It's just my job!" Me and Hitomi then thought about it for a second. Hitomi smiled then kneeled next to her, "Say, I guess we _could _forgive you. After all, when you satisfied me and I never really returned the favor." Now this was awkward, Hitomi wasn't only going to forgive Helena, she was going to have sex with her! I kinda didn't get it at first, but then I realized something. If Hitomi would decide to forgive and forget, and continue being "friendly", then Helena would probably learn to like us more and not sick anymore cunts on us. Helena was, after all, just our practice swing...

The second we walked back into Helena's room, Hitomi pushed Helena onto her bed and pounced on her, hungrily kissing her mouth and growling at the same time. While I was immediately getting hot from it, I couldn't but giggle as it was obvious that Hitomi was getting some of her anger out by doing this. She quickly began kissing Helena's neck and shoved her hand down her skirt and panties, making the blonde scream aloud. Hitomi giggled as she intensely fondled Helena, wanting her to feel the same way she did when Helena did it to her. Helena bucked her hips as Hitomi slid her index finger into her folds and moaned as she began slowly pushing the finger in and out. I couldn't help but start to lick my lips and become intoxicated by what was happening before my eyes. Hitomi then licked up Helena's cheek and pulled her hand up from under the skirt and reached around her neck. She then ripped Helena's bow off, making all her straight blonde flow freely around her back, making me surprised at just how much hair Helena really had. Hitomi then reached down and quickly pulled Helena's tanktop off revealing she didn't wear a bra, and then pressed her back against the mattress again. She then climbed on top of her and began kissing her mouth again, inserting her tongue and licking Helena's inner bottom lip. Helena closed her eyes and rested her head onto her pillow, letting herself go into complete submission as Hitomi explored her mouth.

As Hitomi removed her tongue, kissed Helena's lower lip one last and began to go down her neck, I suddenly felt... sad. It was like Helena had stole Hitomi away from me. I looked at the truth that loomed in my mind as Hitomi began to massage and caress Helena's breasts, making her grasp the silk sheets with intensity and her back arch. It seemed like Hitomi had become so set on her goal that she had in a way left me out to dry, literally. Sure we had our moment in the bathtub, but we hadn't "come" together since we had first met each other. Granted, it had been only since that morning, but it still hurt that Hitomi was leaving me out of the sex so much. Did that mean that Hitomi was beginning to mean something to me? I watched as Hitomi slowly pulled Helena's skirt from her body and legs then playfully tossed it aside and wished that it was me she was doing it to. I don't know, maybe I was just being a cunt.

Hitomi kissed the inset of Helena's legs and thighs and slowly crawled up them with her fingers to reach her white cotton lace panties' sides. She then kissed the covered cunt making Helena arch her back and knees. Hitomi then began to giggle as she slowly pulled her panties down while seductively eyeing Helena. Once the piece of cloth was removed from the last part of Helena's body, Hitomi quickly tossed it and opened Helena's legs up. I gasped when I thought how vicious Hitomi would be concerning that matter. Hitomi then slowly went down and licked around the folds of the lovely clit. Helena couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed Hitomi's head and slammed her into her cunt. The blonde screamed and moaned as Hitomi rotated her tongue and lips, hitting all the ride cylinders and buttons. "God Helena... you taste so heavenly." Hitomi said as she lifted her head for a brief second, blew her hair away, and then dug in again. After a final kiss, Hitomi lifted her head up and noticed that Helena had not cum yet. "Hmmm, now this just won't work, will it?" Helena gulped and shook her head.

Hitomi then asked me to come over and help her undress, to which I did so reluctantly. I kissed her breasts as I pulled off her shirt and top, and I caressed her legs as I helped pull down her pajama pants, trying to at least get something out of this. Helena then took the liberty of removing Hitomi's bikini bottom herself. I then stood back and let them finish on their own. The now fully nude Hitomi then smiled while biting her lower lip and inched closer and closer to Helena. The blonde then realized where Hitomi was going with this and the two wrapped their legs around each other, pressing their clits together and moaning loudly on impact. Helena took the lead and rocked back and forth, grinding her pussy against Hitomi's. The brunette closed her eyes and ran her hand through her hair as her breasts bounced up and down from the friction. Helena then laughed as she knew that she had the advantage now, but she quickly put her head back and panted, as she knew that she was nearing her climax. Helena gave one final thrust making Hitomi reach her climax and squeal as she came onto Helena's cunt. The liquid feeling was too much for Helena and she came too collapsing onto her back. Afterwards she crawled onto the half delirious Hitomi and began kissing her mouth.

I couldn't take it anymore and left the room, upset and feeling left out. I could hear Helena and Hitomi giggling through the door, which only heightened my depression. I looked over to see a staff member with his mouth open and a fallen tray by his side, I could tell that he had been standing there for awhile. When he saw me he gulped and then ran off. I then stomped my feet and got firm. I then said to myself, "Fine, if Hitomi wants to act that way... Then I'll do the same!" I then stormed off and headed for the lobby, not knowing who I would run into next...

END OF CHAPTER

Note: Ah, hopefully another satisfying chapter down, and I hope you all liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't worry, the wait for the next chapter won't be long, for I hate cliff hangers just as much as you do, I just have to decide what should happen next. Until next chapter, peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Why am I still even posting this thing?

Note: And the story continues... Wow! I never thought that this story would get the rep that it has and be so well received. I thought that I would post maybe three chapters of this thing and receive very little feedback about it, But look at it now! Reviews in the double digits (the same number of people who actually saw Gigli!), very positive reviews, and now a fifth chapter! Thanks for the support everyone, and I look forward to writing many more chapters of this story to supply you with the humor, sensuality, and plot development you deserve!

Previously: Poor Kasumi, all she wanted was a friend. She thought that she had found one in Hitomi, but it seems that the half-German has given Kasumi up for the French blonde bombshell Helena. Upset after a run-in with her sister and rejection from Hitomi, Kasumi ventures out on her own late at night in Zack Island Hotel, looking for another escape...

CHAPTER FIVE

Hitomi and Helena lay in bed together, the covers wrapped around their bodies and their eyes upon each other. Hitomi then let out a sigh, "Helena... I shouldn't have done this." The blonde then cocked her head and smiled, "What are you talking about?" She then leaned in for a kiss, but Hitomi quickly turned her head away. Helena then nodded in acknowledgment, "Ah, its Kasumi isn't it? She is still your girl, not me." Hitomi sadly closed her eyes and nodded. Helena sighed herself and threw the covers off her. Hitomi sat up and watched her as she got her clothes together and wrapped a bathrobe around her nude body. "Wait, you're leaving? But this is your room, I'll leave..." Hitomi said and began to get up. Helena then shook her head and faked a smile, "No, I said you could sleep in my room tonight and I am a woman of my word. I'll sleep by the pool." Hitomi looked downward in shame as Helena walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind her. Hitomi then lifted her head and realized something, "I have to find Kasumi!"

"Ah, shit..." I said as I took a shot of whiskey. I had stumbled into the hotel bar, and lied about my age. Now I was smashed with five empty shot glasses next to me. The bartender then noticed my pink jammies and how upset I was, "You look a little down, kid. What's the matter?" I then looked at him, or tried to look at him, with a sarcastic smile, "Oh, you wouldn't believe it..." The bartender then shrugged, "Try me." I laughed and then tried to explain, "Well (hick), my brother is a shin... shinobi, err, leader shinobi of a clan... that wants me... uh, um, shit. Well... dead! (hick!) My sister is a pain... And my new best friend left me for some blonde rich bitch! Err... (hick) 'rich blonde bitch', actually..." The bartender then put his elbow on the counter and obviously dismissed my brother situation, "So, this friend of yours, was he, like, special to you?" I then got offended and began to try and walk away, "Listen asshole! (hick!) First of all, where the hell did you go? And second, just because I have someone that is important to me, it doesn't have to male be! Err, wait... Yeah! I can sleep with and put my mouth on, anyone and anything I want! You, uh, got that?" That was all I remember saying before crashing onto the floor unconscious.

I awoke with a splitting head ache, feeling something soft against my back, almost like a... Mattress! I quickly sat up and made sure that all my clothes were still own, which they were. Suddenly I heard a toilet flush, "Uh-oh." I said and looked around the room, noticing that this was neither mine Hitomi's, or even Helena's room. Only one lamp was on and I couldn't quite make out who the figure who began to emerge from the bathroom. I gulped as the figure came closer, and closer, to reveal... "Leifang?" The Chinese girl then chuckled and bent over looking at me, "Can't quite hold your liquor yet, miss Kasumi." She had untied her braids and her hair now hung loosely down her back. She was clad in jammies that had care bears on em'. "Phew, I glad it's only you... I've had a rough night myself." The preppy girl then put her hands around her waist and eyed me, "Well it doesn't take a genius like me to figure that out." I chuckled, but then my head began to hurt and I put my hand over my head. Leifang then grabbed a glass of fizzing water and handed it to me, "Here, drink this. You'll feel better afterwards." I gladly accepted it and drank up. Leifang then crawled onto her bed and sat next to me, "So what happened to you exactly?" I then realized something, "First answer me this, what time is it?" Leifang then looked at the alarm clock that was right next to me, making me feel really embarrassed. "It's 4:00 A.M." I then put the glass down and laid down on my back, "Boy, did I drink too much..." Leifang then rubbed my shoulder and smiled, "Come on, now. Tell me what happened." I then sat up and began to tell her what had happened during my first day at Zack Island.

Hitomi collapsed at the bar counter, she had looked everywhere for Kasumi. She was back into her blue jammies, and was still very upset over what she had done to her friend. The bartender then approached her, "Sorry kiddo, we're closed and after that last chick, I don't think you're twenty-one for shit." Hitomi then shot up, "What do you mean, 'some other chick'!" the bartender then scratched his head, "Yeah, red-head. Kinda short, had hazel colored eyes..." Hitomi then quickly stood up, "And where did she go!" The bartender then thought for a second and remembered, "Ah yes. The preppy girl, Leifang, took her back to her room when the crazy chick passed out from all the drinking she had done." Hitomi then let out a deep sigh of relief, "Good, she's okay. Now then, where is Leifang's room located?"

"And there you have it..." I finished and looked at a stunned Leifang. She then nervously smiled and asked, "Are you sure you're still not drunk?" I then rolled my eyes, "Of course... All of these things happened today, or yesterday, for that matter." Leifang then cocked her head, "So are you like, a lesbian then?" I then quickly shook my head, "No nothing like that. Me and Hitomi have gone through that already." Leifang nodded , then opened up her night stand and pulled out a deck of cards, "Any who, you know how to play Texas Hold Em?" Me and Leifang played for at least twenty minutes, laughing and carrying on about random things. I could tell that I was becoming attracted to her, but the image of Hitomi still burned in my mind, halting me from trying anything. Leifang then suddenly asked me a personal question,

"So, have you been with any guys then?

"Excuse me?"

"You said that you still lean both ways, so have you?"

"Well, honestly? Nope, hasn't occurred to me yet..."

"Not once?"

"Why? Have you?"

Leifang then slowly shook her head, "Nope, I'm beyond a virgin. Sure I finger myself but..." She then quickly stopped herself and blushed, knowing that she had given way too much information. I smiled and sly leaned toward her, "Well, then at least you're not a complete virgin..." I became closer and closer, and our lips grazed each other. I then leaned in and gently kissed her bottom lip, to which she slowly began to pull back, unsure of what to do. I smiled and gently pressed my lips against hers again, to which Leifang then exhaled and closed her eyes. I opened my lips a bit and kissed her again while gently wetting her lips with my tongue. I then gently pressed my hand onto her collarbone area and began slowly pressing her back against the mattress. Lei arched her back as her head made contact with her pillow. I then began to passionate the kiss, letting my tongue in and moving my lips around her mouth. My hand then traveled down her covered body and rested upon her crotch area, to which she gasped and smiled. I then began gently rubbing the area, making Lei arch her back and groan.

I then suddenly stopped and pulled away. Lei caught her breath and cocked her head, "What, what's wrong...?" I then realized that this isn't what I wanted, not yet. Hitomi was still in my mind, and I couldn't shake it. "I... can't. Not yet." I said as I stood up from the bed. Leifang then sighed and looked away, "And I really thought that this was going to be it... My first time." I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. I then leaned down and gently kissed her lips, "Don't worry, I'll come back to you once I solve this problem." Lei then rested her forehead against mine, "But won't Hitomi be upset?" I then smiled and slightly shook my head, making our noses touch, "Not in the least..." I then thanked her for her help, waved, and exited her room.

I walked down the hallway, wondering if I had made the right choice. I looked down and thought about Hitomi, "Why can't I get her out of my head? How can I develop such feelings for this person after only one day?" Suddenly a figure crashed into me. I fell over with the person and opened my eyes upon impacting the floor to see, Hitomi! "I'm so sorry! I'm just looking for..." Hitomi then realized it was me and was speechless. She released me and I sat up and stared at her. We then at the same time embraced each other in a tight hug. She gently kissed me and started whispering, "I'm sorry... so so sorry!" I then smiled and returned the kiss, "Come on now, you just got caught up in this whole escapade thing. All is forgiven..." I then nearly collapsed onto her shoulder. Hitomi laughed and rested her palm on my head, "You sure had a rough night, huh?" I just smiled and cuddled with my best friend, alone in the hallway.

We went back into Helena's room and crawled into the bed, draping the covers over each other and then wrapping our bodies together. Me and her then shared a passionate kiss and began to drift off to sleep.

I knew that the escapade would still continue, hell I even knew my next target; Leifang. But me and Hitomi had now realized just how much we meant to each other and made a silent oath to always care and love one another. Not so much as lovers, but more as friends. I managed to stay awake long enough just to watch Hitomi go to sleep, then kissed her forehead and drifted off myself.

Ayane walked nervously around her darkened room, thinking about how careless her act was earlier. "Damn it... Why did they even request for me to try and kill her here? This was supposed to be a break for me, but I guess that ain't happening anymore." A knock then came at her door. Ayane then cautiously walked over to and opened the door, it was Helena. "Helena? I'm surprised the "princess" and that other girl didn't tear you limb from limb!" Helena then glared at the young shinobi, "I want you to take that red-headed bitch out now! At first it was business, but now it's personal." Ayane then shook her head and sat down on her couch, "Are you nuts! My men are wounded, and you've seen how strong Kasumi and that girl are together!" Helena then walked to the window and stared out of it. She then calmly said, "Would you rather face the wrath of my father and Project Epsilon?" Ayane then sighed and stared downward, "No..." Helena then walked pass her, "Then face them early tomorrow morning... They are staying in my room, and I've left a surveillance camera. You can watch the feed from my laptop, it's in the suitcase over there..." Ayane just nodded. Helena then lounged on Ayane's bed, "I'll be sleeping in your room tonight, you can sleep on the couch if you must. Attack them when the juiciest opportunity appears, Good-night." Ayane then smirked, "I know what to do, you damn puss-faced, rich-assed, stubborn-faced, faked-breasted, undeserving bitch..." She thought as she got up and walked over the suitcase Helena was talking about. While Ayane wasn't exactly keen on what she was doing, she knew she had to complete the task, or else she would face the most unspeakable pain she could ever imagine to endure...

END OF CHAPTER FIVE

So it was a little fluffy. Come on, you know you liked it!

NOW the story really begins. Hope you all like where it's heading. I decided to really juicy up the plot, as, lets face it, just having girl-on-girl action without any real conflict in the story would get kinda old. It will all be here: Sex! Humor! Girls! Action! err... More Girls! Get ready, the real Odyssey of Kasumi is about to begin!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer will not be posted as of now...

Note: Well, here we are, the true beginning of Odyssey of Kasumi. Day one was just the introduction, and now the story is about to really pick up. Hope you all like it, as I have given up writing my other story to focus entirely on this one. I know what you're all thinking about, and don't worry. The core of the story will still be the yuri scenes, so you can put any of those worries at ease. Well then, let's do this! (no pun intended)

Previously: Over the course of the first day on Zack Island, Kasumi and Hitomi have realized just how much they mean to each other and have decided to stay together for as long as they can. While the mission to sleep with all the DOA girls over the course of the two weeks is still on, Kasumi and Hitomi have decided to not get so involved in it that they would end up losing the intimacy that they share together. But while all seems well in their eyes, a shadow of evil is slowly clouding over them...

CHAPTER SIX

My eyes slowly opened, Hitomi's hair product's scent immediately filling my nostrils and putting a smile on my face. We had fallen asleep with Hitomi's body embraced by my arms, and with my chin resting on her head. I then noticed that she was still asleep and didn't want to wake her, so I carefully peeled myself away from her and sat up. I then rubbed my eyes and stood up from the bed. While stretching I looked down and noticed an envelope by the door. I cocked my head and walked over to it. I picked it up and read the front; "To Miss Kasumi."

I then carefully opened it, as I did not want to wake my sleeping beauty up. I then carefully read the note, "I'm sorry for disturbing you like this Kasumi-chan, but I must say this. After spending time with you last night, I couldn't think of anything but you and didn't sleep a wink. Please, I need to see you today. I'll be by the Private Beach at noon, Leifang."

I looked over at the alarm clock to see it read 8:00 in the morning, and then sighed. How was I going to handle this? I decided not to worry about it for now and put the letter on my nightstand. I then went into the room's fancy bathroom, undressed, and walked into the shower. I could hardly adjust the shower head as I turned it to my position, why did I have to be so short? I let out a sigh of ecstasy as the hot water collided with my body. As I began to wash, the bathroom door opened and I peeked out to see Hitomi nude with her back pressed against the wall. She smiled at me and I smiled back, inviting her to join me. She happily walked into the shower and into my arms.

We pressed our nude bodies against each other and gently kissed one another as I pressed her back against the shower glass. I licked up her neck and she put her head back and sighed as I reached her chin and kissed her bottom lip. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I pressed my lips firmly against hers and we let our tongues touch and play with one another. I then went down and kissed her right breast and gently licked the nipple, sending a shiver down her spine as the hot water collided with her body. She then kissed my head as I continued going lower.

God I love make-up sex.

I got on my knees, kissed her belly button and rolled my tongue around it, Making Hitomi close her eyes and moan with ecstasy. I then suddenly found myself in front of Hitomi's cherry, and then looked up at her. Hitomi panted and spread her arms out, grabbing hold of anything to support her as she readied herself for me. I gently opened her legs up and lifted one leg over my back, her inner-knee resting onto my shoulder. I then kissed her thigh, inching closer and closer to the sacred spot. I then reached her pussy and softly blew into the lovely thing, making Hitomi moan loudly and nearly lose balance. In her moment of weakness I then dug in, making her shriek and press her ass firmly against the glass. I wrapped my arm around her lifted leg and rested my hand on her crotch area while I moved my head up and down, licking her folds and tonguing her clit. Hitomi then pressed her palms against the glass and leaned her head fully back, loudly moaning through the steam. I could feel her lifted foot tighten as I gently kissed her clit then began firmly sucking it, driving Hitomi crazy. I then lifted my other arm up and squeezed Hitomi's left tit as I opened my mouth and extendedly sucked her cunt. Hitomi couldn't take anymore and screamed loudly as she blew. Her fluids traveled down my body and onto the shower floor and her sweet nectar scent created an arousing aroma across the bathroom.

I then got back to my feet and passionately kissed the breathless Hitomi's mouth one last time, giving her a slight taste of herself in the process. I then giggled and rested my cheek against hers, "Now I can truly say apology accepted..." Hitomi chuckled and kissed my earlobe. We then began to wash each other with Helena's no doubt expensive personal soap. After finishing we exited the shower and wrapped bathrobes around each other, followed by another extended kiss. Hitomi then sat down on a couch as I walked over to the breakfast menu. I then smiled at her while reading the menu, "So, what do you want to do today?" Hitomi then shrugged, "I don't know. I saw some volleyball courts as we were landing, so maybe we should check them out." I nodded and went back to reading the menu. Hitomi then smacked her forehead, "Shit..." I then cocked my head, "What's wrong?" Hitomi then chuckled, "My clothes are still in my room and I should probably go get them." I then smiled, "Good idea. Tell you what, you go on to your room and then I'll grab our things and catch up with you, we shouldn't really still be here, after all." Hitomi nodded in acknowledgment and stood up. I then watched her as she kissed my cheek and left the room, giving me that warm fuzzy feeling inside. It was as if last night didn't even matter anymore, me and Hitomi were back together, and were now closer then ever.

I then began to think about Leifang when suddenly a knock came to the door. I thought it was Hitomi and that she was going to remind me not to forget something, but I was wrong... I tightened my bathrobe and opened the door to see Ayane standing there, clad in her dark purple silk lounging clothes. She glared at me and I opened my mouth in shock for a second before being punched across the face, sending me to the ground. I quickly leapt to my feet and kicked Ayane in the chest then roundhouse kicked her in the head, sending her spinning and slamming into the wall. I ran toward her but she quickly kicked me in the ankle and then used her hands to jump and kick me in the gut, sending me against a wall myself. I felt blood trickle out of my mouth as Ayane leapt to her feet and stared me down. After shaking myself back into focus, I stared her down as well.

"Come on, bitch..." She said. "Fuck-face!" I shouted as we both charged at one another and kicked at the same time, slamming each other in the chest and sending us to the ground again. We both quickly got to our feet and charged again. Ayane managed to do her crazy spin kick to me and sent me crashing through the bathroom door and onto the bathroom floor. I held my chest in pain, but then I quickly noticed Ayane charging at me with full speed. I quickly reached into the shower, grabbed a handful of Hitomi's now dirty body fluids that still rested on the floor, and threw it into Ayane's face. The purple-haired ninja then started to wince and step backward. She then quickly wiped her face and glared at me, "...Gross."

I then leapt to my feet and quickly slammed my shoulder into her chest, sending her rolling backward into the bedroom again. I then leapt on top of her, but she quickly stuck her feet into my chest and launched me into the air, crashing my back into the ceiling and landing hard on the couch. As I tried to regain balance, Ayane wiped her face of the remaining goop. I took this opportunity and quickly picked up Helena's alarm clock then threw it, clunking Ayane in the head. While she winced from the pain and was all like, "What the fuck?" I quickly flipped into the air and kicked Ayane in the back sending her crashing through the entrance door and into the hallway, slamming against the wall. I walked out of the room and tried to kick her, but she blocked it and quickly punched me in the throat. I became dizzy and stepped backward, to which Ayane responded with a deep breath and ran into a vacant bedroom. Once I regained myself I followed her into the bedroom and punched her in the back of the head, making her trip and slam into a chest of drawers, shattering two of them. She then quickly kicked me in the chest and then in the chin, sending me onto my back. We then slowly rose to our feet at the same time.

We didn't have any real marks on each other due to having these kind of things happening to us all the time during tournaments, but we were worn out nonetheless. I then shouted at her, "Why do you hate me? What did I ever do to you?" Ayane just stared at me, not knowing what to say. I then stomped my foot, "All I ever did was love you! All I ever did was care about you! I was the only one who gave a damn!" Ayane then sniffled and let out a slight pant. Tears then began to form around my eyes, "And you know what? I still love you... in spite of everything you've done." Ayane then put one hand onto her chin and her bottom lip began to shrivel as her eyes began to glisten. Tears began to pour down my face, "All I ever tried to do was have a happy family... Me, you, and Hayate. And look at the outcome... I don't even have a family!" Ayane then slowly approached and reached out to touch me, but she quickly pulled back.

I wiped my eyes and stared at her, seeing the look of sadness on her face. She then gulped and said, "Kasumi, I... I've always tried to..." She then couldn't finish and wrapped her arms around me, passionately kissing my mouth. I embraced the kiss and wrapped my arms around her. She wiped my tears and shoved me against the wall, her lips still tightly pressed against mine. She gently bit my lip and ripped my bathrobe off, revealing my wet and sweat-covered body. I responded by opening my mouth and took control of the kiss while tearing the silk shirt from her body. I then spun her around, sat her on top of the night stand and quickly pulled her pants off. She pressed her face against mine again and reached behind her back and undid her top to which I quickly pulled from her body revealing her slightly pale breasts. I intensified the kiss, pressing her back against the wall and knocking a lamp down. I then lifted her legs around my waist and ripped her laced panties off, throwing them off to the side. Now both fully naked, Ayane leapt onto me and knocked me onto the floor. She quickly began kissing down my neck and pinched my nipple, making me shriek in delight. She then began massaging my breasts and pressing them together while licking up my collarbone, making my back arch and my belly press against her womanhood, which made Ayane close her eyes and moan. I lifted my head up and kissed Ayane's nipple, making Ayane feel even more pleasure.

She then pressed me back onto the floor and stood up with a smile, "Stay there, I want to try something with you..." I gulped as I couldn't even begin to guess what she had planned for me. She then lied down across from me and pressed her feet against mine. She then put her feet together and opened my legs with them. She then inched in while I lifted my head and my body tensed. She then pressed her heel against my clit to which my hips bucked and my back arched higher. Ayane then bit her lip and slid her foot down my womanhood and then inserted her toes, Making me shout and moan as loud as I could. Ayane then began to chuckle and wigglethe toes in my cunt, Making my eyes and mouth shoot open from the intense pleasure. It felt like five vibrators individually fucking my cunt. She then moved her foot up and down, causing me to groan and clamp my teeth, "AH... I'M GOING TO CUM, SISTER!" I shouted. And it was about damn time too... Ayane quickly removed her foot, crawled on top of me, and began fingering me with her index and middle finder, making me close my eyes and gasp. "Cum now..." She said coldly. I bucked my hips one last time and climaxed, spewing my nectar all over Ayane's hands and onto the floor. Ayane then licked her hand and smiled, "Mm... Good girl."

I then stopped panting and slyly smiled at Ayane, "Yeah, but what about you?" I then pounced on Ayane, sending her back onto the floor. I quickly opened her opened her legs and plunged in, using the same technique on her as I did to Hitomi. Ayane arched her neck and screamed into the air as I fucked her pussy with my mouth. I wrapped my arms around her legs and moved up and down, making Ayane's ass bounce on the floor as I ate her cunt out. Ayane grabbed my head and pushed me further in, to which I willingly obliged and sucked almost violently. Ayane then arched her back and lifted her legs, "SISTER!" She shouted and came into my face as her body went limp. I smiled and kissed her pussy before releasing her from my grip.

We then hugged and cuddled one another, finally our true caring for each other had been realized. Afterward we put on bathrobes and kissed each other one last time. Ayane then had something shocking to reveal, "Kasumi, I have been taking orders from Helena. She's the one that wants you dead..." I was shocked, but not surprised, "So that's why she was being so nice... But why in the world would you take orders from her?" Ayane then sniffled, to which I comforted her by rubbing her shoulder. "Kasumi, if Project Epsilon isn't finished, and I don't do what Helena tells me, then that bitch and her father will do the most awful thing to you and me..." I then became afraid and nervously asked, "W... What do you mean? What are you saying!" Ayane then grabbed my shoulders, "Sister... they will kill Hayate!"

END OF CHAPTER SIX

Note: Surprise, surprise. Now the pieces begin to fall into place, eh? Long chapter too... Wow, bet you didn't see that one coming. I had been thinking about revealing a plot to kill Hayate, but I didn't know how to go about it, I really wanted for it to be a Kasumi and Ayane scene, but I thought that it wouldn't go down so well (Again, no pun intended). Thanks to Gullible Panda for helping me understand the Kasumi/Ayane relationship better, as she really helped move the story further. Sorry but I may not update for awhile, as I may going somewhere this weekend. But don't worry! I'll be sure to update as soon as I get back, as I, like you... HATE when people give cliffhangers and wait forever to get to the resolution. Take care and thanks for all the positive feedback, peace.


	7. Chapter 7

HA! No disclaimer bitches!

Note: Yep, I'm back! I can not tell you how eager I was to get back to writing this puppy during my weekend "vacation" (All I did was work, listen to my iPod, and watch Kill Bill Vol.2 and Kung Fu Hustle). Anyway, I had some general ideas of where I wanted my story to go, but I couldn't decide between two ideas for this chapter, so I decided to introduce one and tell the other one fully. Make sense? Of course it doesn't! But read on and hopefully you will understand.

Previously: INCEST! Kasumi and Ayane have realized that they truly care about each other in the most explosive way possible. During this steamy sister/sister encounter, Ayane revealed to Kasumi that she had been working with Helena on Project Epsilon, and that if she didn't do what she was told, that Helena would have Ayane and Kasumi's brother, Hayate, killed. How will Kasumi and her sister handle this? Will this whole sister thing effect Hitomi? What about Leifang? Ah, let's just get to the story and see for ourselves!

CHAPTER SEVEN

A plane flew over Zack Island, the sun reflecting off it's dark colored surface. Inside the plane a woman clad in red ninja attire, including a hood that covered her face, looked out the window. The pilot then turned to her, "Alright, are you ready!" The woman just turned and nodded to the pilot. The pilot then pressed a button and the plane door swung open, a gust of wind quickly blowing through it. The woman then held onto the bars of the door and looked out, un-phased by the daunting height and rough waters below. Before she jumped the pilot gave the woman one piece of advice, "Remember, your mission is to assassinate Ayane, that is your purpose! Radio me in once you have completed your task and I'll come pick you up." The woman nodded one last time and leapt out of the plane, without a parachute, down to the waters below.

"Wait... What? How!" Was my immediate response to my sister Ayane's revelation about our brother's impending death. Ayane then looked downward, "DOATEC managed to capture him... And they're holding him in a cell located at the main building." I then took a seat and ran my fingers through my hair, "Then there's nothing we can do..." Ayane then stomped her foot, "Don't say things like that, where there's a will there's a way!" I then stood up and approached her, "So what do you have in mind then, sister?" Ayane then rested her palm on my cheek and smiled, "We'll think of something..." I returned the smile, but then I realized something, "Oh shit! I forgot about Hitomi!"After gathering my stuff, me and Ayane ran through the hallways to Hitomi's room.

Unfortunately, Ayane was the first to walk in and was immediately punched across the face by Hitomi and thrown against the wall. I then quickly grabbed onto Hitomi and said, "No, no! It's alright! Ayane is our friend!" Hitomi at first threw me aside a glared at Ayane, "Don't be naive Kasumi! Ayane wants you dead, remember?" But me and Ayane, after some initial tries to calm her down, managed to convince her and explained the situation to her. At first Hitomi was kind of disturbed, "Uh... you two are sisters, right?" Ayane then smacked her forehead, "Oh for Christ's sake!" I then shook my head, "Listen Hitomi, never mind what happened between me and Ayane. The point is that my brother is endangered, and that if we don't stop Helena, she will have him killed!" Hitomi then put her head down, "I'm sorry... I should've been more sympathetic." Ayane then cocked her head, "Sympathetic? Strange, that word doesn't ring a bell to me..." That statement caused me to slightly chuckle as Hitomi then turned to me, "Now what's so funny, I'm trying to be serious here!" I then smiled, kissed her lips gently, and whispered into her ear, "I think Ayane is too..." My purple-haired sibling just cocked her head and shrugged.

Leifang sat alone on the swing at the Private Beach area, contemplating what conspired between her and Kasumi last night. She had her hair un-braided and flowing down her back and was clad in a White khaki skirt and blue tanktop, and her feet were covered with wooden blue scandals. She thought about what her and Kasumi had talked about and smiled. She thought about Kasumi kissing her and then covered her lips with one hand. She then thought about Kasumi's hand rubbing her covered cunt and quickly closed her legs and panted. She wanted Kasumi to feel her again, she wanted to feel that erotic feeling again. Suddenly she heard a loud splash from the other side of the huge rock enclave and ran around to the other side of the rock to see the red clad ninja woman in the water walking toward her. Leifang then stepped backward, not knowing what to do. The woman then removed her hood to reveal her face. Leifang then looked at her and said quietly, "...Kasumi?" The Kasumi clone then clenched her fists and smiled, "No..."

Leifang then knew what was going on, for she had fought one of these clones in the second DOA tournament. She got into a fighting stance and glared at the clone. The clone then suddenly leapt into the air and crashed her feet into Leifang's chest, sending her splashing into the water below. Leifang quickly rolled and swept the clones feet from under her, sending her into the water as well. The two then clashed, grabbing onto one another and splashing water everywhere. The clone then kneed Leifang in the chest and slammed her face into the water, attempting to drown her. Lei quickly slammed her elbow into the clones chest and freed herself. But before Lei could fully escape, the clone wrapped her feet around Lei's legs and knocked her down again. The clone then wrapped her arm around Lei's neck and began to choke her. Lei gasped for air as the clone tightened her grip. Lei was close to passing out when the clone thought of something and then let her go, making Lei grabbed hold of her throat and begin gasping for air. The clone then smiled and looked down at her, "No, I won't kill you. I think I have a better use for you." Leifang then glared up and the clone and tried to kick her, but the clone quickly grabbed her ankle and twisted it, making Leifang squeal in pain. She then grabbed Leifang by the throat and glared at her, "Now then, we're going to go for a little walk..."

I sensed that something was wrong as me Hitomi rested against each other on a couch while Ayane ate the lunch that she had ordered. Ayane was now clad in a dark purple bikini, Hitomi was clad in a green and white striped one, and I was clad in a crimson one. I turned and looked at the clock, 12:05 PM. "...Leifang" I thought to myself and sighed. Hitomi then looked at my saddened eyes and kissed my bottom lip, "What's bothering you, Kasumi?" I just shook my head, "Nothing, just thinking about things..." Hitomi then rested her cheek onto my bare shoulder and turned and turned to Ayane, "Oh Ayane, Kasumi is getting a little restless. What should we do about this?" Ayane then smiled and walked over to us while seductively shaking her hips from side to side, "Hmmmm, you know what I'm thinking now." Hitomi then smiled at me and placed her hand onto Ayane's ass, "Yum... Even her ass feels delicious. What do you say Kasumi? we've never tried this before." I smiled and placed my hand on Hitomi's tummy, "I guess this would at least take our minds off this whole ordeal for a bit, huh?" I then kissed her earlobe and Hitomi nudged her face against mine.

Ayane then sat next to Hitomi and kissed her shoulder. I watched as Ayane's hand then found its way down Hitomi's bikini bottom and began to rub her clit. Hitomi put her head back and moaned. Ayane then looked at Hitomi and slyly smiled as she inserted her finger and made Hitomi squeal. I then took the liberty of removing Hitomi's top and kissed her nipple. Ayane then removed her finger and licked up the side of the other breast. Hitomi sighed in ecstasy and slouched down the couch a bit as me and Ayane played with her ample orbs. Ayane then giggled at me and then started kissing down Hitomi's side. I giggled back and started kissing down the other side. Hitomi arched her back and looked down at us as we reached her waist. Me and Ayane then looked up at Hitomi and untied her string bikini's sides. Hitomi panted heavily as we removed the piece together and threw it into the air. It caught onto the ceiling fan and made me and Ayane giggle. Hitomi tightened her legs and panted, "What? What's wrong?" Ayane then slowly pulled one of her legs open, "Nothing... Just thinking about what we are going to do to you..." Hitomi then gasped as I opened the other and together me and Ayane entered into the gap. Ayane eyed Hitomi's flower and then rested her palm against it, to which Hitomi bucked her hips. Ayane then turned to me, "Now then, what shall we use? Our tongues or our fingers?" Hitomi then cooed in between a pant, "I want you both to eat me out..."

I shrugged and smiled, "Well there you go." Me and Ayane shared a passionate kiss and let our tongues play with one another for a bit before going in. After separating, me and Ayane licked our lips and turned to Hitomi's swollen clit. We then slowly licked up opposite sides of the flower, making Hitomi strain her legs and arch her neck. Ayane then kissed the clit and blew into it. Hitomi in response bucked her hips and slammed her legs against us, making us knock heads. Hitomi whispered, "Sorry..." Me and Ayane just slyly looked at her, pay back time... We dug our faces into her cunt and began using every trick in the book. I felt Hitomi's body shake and a loud shriek of delight escaped her lips, which made smile as me and my sister assaulted her womanhood. Ayane growled and spanked Hitomi's ass, making the brunette shake her head left and right and grab onto the pillows on the couch. Me and Ayane quickly shared another kiss before slowly licking up her folds. Hitomi cooed and her body went limp, as we could tell she was nearing her climax. Me and Ayane then smiled and thought of the same idea to finish her off. We then stood up and stared at Hitomi, who was now petrified as to what we were about to do to her. We then took a knee, stared into Hitomi's face, and began intensely fingering her. Hitomi's eyes shot open and she stared at us as her body began shaking uncontrollably. Ayane glared at her with a smile and began to quicken her pace, making Hitomi shoot her head back and buck her hips. As I penetrated Hitomi, I smiled at Ayane's expression for she was really getting into it! Ayane then inserted two more fingers and gave huge thrusts, "Cum now, you bitch..." Hitomi arched her back and shouted as she finally gave in and climaxed.

Hitomi was spent, but me and Ayane certainly weren't. After removing our bathing suits, me and Ayane got to the floor and made a silent agreement on what to do. We quickly wrapped our legs together and began grinding our clits. We both moaned and thrusted simultaneously, making each other feel the same level of pleasure. I then took control and began delivering massive thrusted and grinds, making Ayane squeal and tighten her legs. "Kasumi! Make me cum, sister!" She shouted and I quickened the pace, making Ayane's ass and breasts bounce up and down. I then gave one final thrust and we both came at the same time while falling onto one another. It was a huge relief for us and a great way to relieve some tension. But our lives were once again about to be thrown another curve ball. After we had gotten changed into casual clothes and were about to go out for the day, a knock came at the door. I called out,

"I'll be right there! Who is it?"

"It's... Leifang."

END OF CHAPTER SEVEN

Well there you have it, I finally updated. Hopefully the sex scene will satisfy you enough for a bit, because now the story is a going to break a little from the nasty and focus more on the plot, which I'm very pleased in where it's going. I'm also taking a break from this story in general. I need to plan this puppy out and write another story that I have been planning for a long time, and yes it is sexually oriented, but it ain't a comedy this time! Well, I hoped you all liked this chapter and I'll get back to writing it as soon as I can, Peace out.


	8. Chapter 8: new story alert

-1Damn, two and half years since I posted anything here. Long ass time. Well, I've got a big announcement. After still getting reviews for both Odyssey of Kasumi and Exodus of Kasumi, I've decided to return to the DOA sex plotline for one last go. This will be a completely new story that has both F/F and F/M scenes and is done in the third person. I'm going to be mostly silent about the plotline but Hitomi is the main character and it takes place in Japan, on Zack Island, and Hawaii. It is about Hitomi waking up to her sexuality in various ways (and positions, wink wink). It will mostly be Yuri, but the M/F scenes when they do happen will push the M rating to the complete limit. Trust me, I want you to not look at Hitomi the same way after the very first chapter of this. Its called "Hitomi's Awakening" and I hope to have the first chapter up by the end of the week. Get ready for it! Any ideas between now and Friday when I release it you can write in the review section and they will all be put into consideration, until that get your mind out of the gutter because you'll sure as hell need it to be in it for this story!


End file.
